


Does your body miss me?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Flirty Sara Lance, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Soft Ava Sharpe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: It's been a little while since they have had the time to hangout. Tonight will be special.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Kudos: 76





	Does your body miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've had all of these ideas for a while so exciting to just get them all down on paper.
> 
> I'd love to hear how you are liking the story so far. Is everything making sense? Thanks again for reading!

June - 2010

**Sara: Hey Aves! How are you?**

**Sara: I miss your face!!**

**Ava: I’m good, super busy and tired. I miss you too.**

**Sara: No, I only miss your face. :)**

**Ava: Ok, well I miss your whole body!**

**Sara: Fuck, that’s hot! ;)**

**Ava: That came out wrong.**

**Sara: Sounded right to me!**

**Ava was now sitting in her little cubicle in the room with all of the other grad students, biting her lip and blushing like a teenager.**

**Sara: So what do you say? Do you wanna see it tonight? Maybe let it take you out for dinner?**

**Ava: Are you referring to your body in the third person?**

**Sara: Yes I am!**

**Ava: Damn you’re cute! :)**

**Sara: I know! Now come on, can I see you tonight????**

**Ava: Yeah! I can get out of here by 6.**

**Sara: Yesss!!!!! How about we go to Spruce?**

**Ava: Babe, we don’t have to go somewhere that fancy. I’m fine if all we do is sit on the couch and cuddle!**

**Sara: I wanna dress up for you! Will you let me?!?!**

**Ava: Ok! I’ll pick you up. What time?**

**Sara: I just made a reservation for 8!**

**Sara: See you soon beautiful! <3**

******************************

Ava finished up her work and headed home for the day. She had just enough time to shower and get ready to go pick Sara up. Her hair was curled and half pulled up. She had on a flowing mid-thigh length black skirt, a tight purple dress tank top, and black dress boots (the ones that have the shorter heel because Sara gets a little pouty when she wears the big heels).

She arrived a little early, but she figured her girlfriend wouldn’t mind. As she walked up the stairs she could start to hear Sara’s ‘pump up’ playlist going, which made her smile. She knocked on the door, but the music was so loud she knows that there was no way the smaller girl could hear her.

She decided to just go in, Sara’s been trying to get her to stop knocking since they started dating. She opened the door slowly not wanting to startle the girl inside. As she opened the door she saw Sara running back and forth, well dancing, between the bathroom and her bedroom. She was brushing her teeth and only wearing underwear (No bra, no pants. Nothing).

It had been over 3 weeks since they were able to hangout outside of when Ava would come to the coffee shop to get work done. Sara was working full time now that her classes were over for the year. On top of that she was working on her Med School application. Ava was just as busy with all of her work she had to do, in order to prep for a class she is the TA for over the summer. So it’s fair to say she hadn’t seen her girlfriend naked in way too long.

She let herself stare at bare woman running around for a little longer than she should have before she moved to step inside. As she was closing the door behind her (still undetected by the naked women) the song was changing and you could hear the door click closed. Sara spun around quickly, not knowing what the noise by her door was. “Holy Fuck” She yelled taking a breath after being startled “Ava, you scared the shit out of me!”

Ava would have apologized but she was too busy staring at the perfect naked body in front of her. “Wait” Sara yelled again and ran into her bathroom. “I wanted you to see me in my dress.”

“You still put your dress on, we have a reservation” Ava said while a blush crept up and spread across her cheeks. “Ok, just give me a minute.” Sara shouted from the other room. “You realize it’s only 7:15 right? I still had 15 more minutes!”

“I know” Ava responds. “Hey… I’m proud of you that you didn’t knock before coming in this time!” Sara says, when there is no response she pops her head out of the room to look at her girlfriend. She finds her with her nose scrunched up like she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t. “You knocked while the music was playing didn’t you?” The smaller girl asks.

“I did” Ava says while sitting down on the couch leaning back in a position she shouldn’t sit in with dress clothes. Suddenly Sara appears in front of her in a tight gray mid-thigh length dress. The neckline was low and it was strapless, her hair was wavy and flowing over her shoulders. She had on her heels, the ones that make them almost the same height.

“So what made you show up so early? You hate being this early.” Sara said as she approached to stand in between her girlfriends legs. “I wanted to see you” Ava says with a smirk when she sees Sara’s pout after realizing that she can’t straddle the taller blonde’s hips with how tight her dress is. “You’re going to be seeing me all night” She quips back as she unceremoniously hikes up her dress past her hips (so her underwear was on full display again) and moves to sit on her girlfriends lap. “Well I wanted to see you sooner” Ava stated blatantly as she starts to blush. Sara lowers her weight onto the hips of the woman below her. Just as her crotch makes contact with the other blonde’s body she grinds down hard, eliciting a hitched breathe from her girlfriend. “Fuck Sara” Ava sighs as she grips the girl’s waist. She pulls her down as she grinds again, at the same time she is bucking up her hips. This created a lot more friction than originally planned against the vulva of the woman who’s dress is gathered around her middle.

A loud moan rings through the almost empty apartment as Sara’s eyes close from the sensation. Ava's eyes go wide and her jaw drops at the sound that came out of the small girl on top of her. After the shorter girl composes herself with a few deep breaths she quickly grabs the taller girls jaw and pulls her up so they're face to face. “You did that on purpose” She whispers with their lips almost touching. Ava leans forward because all she wants right now is to slide her tongue inside the smaller girls mouth, but her girlfriend leans back so her lips are just out of reach “You’re going to mess up my lipstick”. “I don’t care” Ava says trying to pull her girlfriend closer. “I do” the smaller woman responds with a smirk while pushing the woman with one finger.

The tone shifts fast and Sara is up and adjusting her dress faster than the tall blonde can even comprehend what’s going on. Ava is pulled up by her arm and shuffled out the door. After they get into the car the smaller woman looks around before asking, “do you see my purse in here?” Ava looks around quickly before shaking her head. “Ok give me one minute.” Sara says with a quick kiss to the cheek. She runs upstairs and grabs her purse. She then goes to her bedroom to retrieve a small black box, she opens it to check that her gift is still in there. Satisfied she puts the box into her purse before running back to the car.

****************************

The two girls are sitting, having just finished their diner, at a small table that is fairly secluded from the rest of the restaurant. They are waiting for their desert to arrive, when Sara says, “I have a present for you.” Ava just looks at her with a confused furrowed brow. Out of her purse the smaller woman brings out a small black box (that is suspiciously close to the size of a ring box). Ava starts to look a little worried, which makes the other woman chuckle.

“Don’t worry, it’s not what you think.” She breathes out a nervous breath and says, “I probably should have found something different to put it in” she slides the box across the table. The taller girl opens the box to find a key. Now she’s even more confused. She looks at Sara with questioning eye asking her to explain. “It’s the spare key to my apartment” She says looking suddenly shyer then she was a minute ago. Ava smiles down at the key and lets out a breath through her nose. “Thank you Sara!” and she reaches her hand across the table to link their fingers together.

*************************

They arrive back at the smaller woman’s apartment and Ava can barely get the door closed before she is being pinned to it (both of the women had already taken their lipstick off in the car because they planned on this happening). Sara’s hands are roaming much like her tongue which has already worked its way inside the other girl’s mouth. She slides her hands up, under Ava’s tank top and she can feel the heat radiating off of her girlfriends skin. Sara breaks the kiss and then leans back enough to rest her forehead against the taller blonde’s. She’s feeling rather self-conscious about the present she gave earlier in the night “Did you really like the gift?” She asks nervously.

“I loved it” Ava said, she then moves her head back far enough so she can look into the bright blue eyes of her girlfriend. “I love you!” she breathes, never having said that out loud to someone before. Sara’s eyes go wide for a second before softening and breaking out into the biggest smile. She leans forward and whispers into Ava’s ear “I love you too!” The taller women then captures the lips of the other girl and sits in the satisfaction of knowing that a woman as amazing as Sara Lance loves her back.

The smaller girl breaks apart the kiss and moves back enough so she can look into the grey-blue eyes of her girlfriend. “Stay?” she asks quietly. Ava just nods with a shy smile. Sara then scoops her up by her ass, the taller blonde holds on tight and giggles while she is carried into the bedroom for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> What cuties! Seriously couple goals. See you guys soon.


End file.
